Una cita imperfectamente perfecta
by Zarite
Summary: Para Karin fue una cita impefecta y de paso engordaría por las calorias. Para Suigetsu tal vez fue la cita idonea, perfecta. Sonrió mientras la besaba furiosamente. SuiKarin.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenencen.**

* * *

Una cita imperfectamente perfecta.

**-**

**-**

_**S**_uigetsu miro de forma despectiva a Karin, soltó un bufido enfadado, su boca que se abría y cerraba para replicar quedó colgada cuando la vio de nuevo y soltó el segundo bufido.

La chica de pelo rojo como el fuego torció la boca hacía abajo y se acomodó las gafas negras que le hacían ver _sexy _con esa escotada camiseta azul marino, dejando ver ligeramente sus pequeños pechos-aunque a ella le enfadase tener poco pecho nadie podia negar que seguía siendo una belleza andante-, sus ojos relampagearon cuando dio con los de Suigetsu, contuvo forzosamente la respiración y contó hasta tres, pero ya no le hacía efecto lo de contar para relajarse.

—No me lo puedo creer. —farfullo Karin enrojecida de rabia, el muchacho soltó una carcajada aguda y mordaz.

—Pues creelo.—mascullo.

La mujer se movio incomoda en la silla del coche en que estaba sentada, el coche era bonito, color plateado, una lástima que no fuera suyo...

—Esto es..._idiota_. —gruño Karin, Suigetsu asintió meditabundo.

La mujer de pelo rojizo pudo escuchar claramente con su agudo oído las risas estridente de sus compañeros, unos que siempre le seguían y más aún, que lo hacían hasta en su cita con Suigetsu, un muchacho totalmente opuesto a ella-o tal vez no tan opuesto alguien había dicho antes-, cuando Karin acepto tener una cita con Suigetsu para no hacer más el ridículo en la sala del comedor del instituto nunca pensó que él le llevaría a lo alto de la pequeña 'montaña' de la ciudad para estar sentados en el coche comiendo comida basura y viendo las estúpidas estrellas que se regodeaban de su desgracias.

Karin intento de nuevo en vano calmarse.

—¡Me has traído a este lugar donde sabrá Dios que querrás _hacerme_ a propósito! —soltó histérica con las mejillas rojas como manzanas. Suigetsu sorbió un trago de su coca cola y sonrió mostrando los filosos dientes.

—No lo creas _zorra_, te he traído aquí por era el único lugar donde no habías llevado a tus demás 'conquistas' para tirartelo. —soltó irónico.

La respiración comenzó una loca carrera por su organismo, Karin quedó levemente sorprendida y dolida por saber como pensaba Suigetsu de ella.

Estaba claro que ella tal vez no era la típica chica buena amable y 'virgen' del instituto, tampoco negaría que en sus primeras citas no había tenido sexo con su cita pero eso era porque ella ya conocía a sus citas de hace mucho.

Soltó un escueto chasquido con la lengua y mastico furiosamente unas patatas fritas de Burkerg King, tomo su hamburguesa llena de calorías -que le harían que subiese peso- y lo mordió con rabia.

¡A la mierda! A la mierda la cita que ella había pensado que Suigetsu prepararía y a la mierda el lugar donde ella se imagino que él le daría su primer beso -beso que Suigetsu hasta ahora no le había dado por cierto-, sintió como la carne que comía se enterraba entre sus blancos dientes, el sabor a grasa y mayonesa...

Hizo un mohín de asco y se trago en seco la comida basura. Cuando se relamió los labios vio como Suigetsu le miraba fijamente la cara.

—¿Qué?—preguntó irritada, Suigetsu elevó una ceja y negó, ella comenzó a hablar. —Sinceramente no se para que me has traído aquí Suigetsu, tu me _odias _yo te _odio_. —murmuro secamente.

—¿Y?

—Y, que no tengo ni las más minima idea la razón por la que me pediste está cita, y no sé porque razón yo fui tan tonta de aceptarlo...

—¿Y?

—Hm, que es la peor cita que he tenido en mi puñetera vida.

—¿_Y_?

—¡Maldita sea deja de decir '¿Y?'! Que yo esperaba en está cita algo más que insultos por tu parte o al menos algún trato amable...¡Pero nada! —gritó. —¡Dios! Llevame a mi casa, _ahora_.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y encendió el motor de su coche, pero antes de que el coche arrancara cogió el rostro de Karin entre sus manos y la beso furiosamente.

—Pues a mi me pareció la cita más perfecta, y eso viniendo de ti _eh_. —se jacto.

* * *

**N**/**A**. En el amor y odio todo vale, insultos hasta en la cita que es una mierda comiendo comida basura. Creo que hacía un montón de tiempo que no escribía nada de Naruto, véase como Parejas o individuales, creo que Naruto está dejandome de gustar ;____

En fin. Espero que guste.

_Ciaossu_.


End file.
